clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Rudi Versus the Mega Tsunami
Sam Rudi vs The Mega Tsunami is the first TV special from the Sam Rudi Brodcast show. It first aired on April 17 2009 on Penguin TV, with the DVD title released on September 3 2009. The episode features guest appearances by Ford Car and Captain Str00del. Plot The episode starts with Fire Trucks moving down the streets. The scene swaps to Sam's igloo, which is melting. Fire penguins are trying to put it while the chief asks Sam how it happened. Sam responded that "Red Flame got two close to the torches again", and explained that the insurance company will have his house rebuilt in a few days. Sam decides to go to the beach to relieve himself of his current, houseless boredom. On the shore, Sam meets up with Kwiksilver, Agent T, Swiss Ninja, and Dancing Penguin. However, while wading into the sea, a wave suddenly sweeps them up and scatters them. Sam Rudi, Kwiksilver, and Dancing Penguin wind up on an island populated by young surfers, Swiss Ninja is stranded in the middle of the sea, and Agent T appears to a small island in the middle of nowhere unconscious. Sam, Kwiksilver, and Dancing Penguin learn from a retired surfer nicknamed Shawn Karton("SK") (played by Ford Car) that they have to ride the "Mega Tsunami", a wave that is generated monthly, and the only one powerful enough to return the penguins home. They practice surfing for some time, then get ready to ride the "Mega Tsunami". Swiss Ninja, meanwhile, encounters Captain Str00del, who is inexplicably carrying crates of waffles, while Agent T goes on a search for the others on a hover board he built. Captain Str00del is startled by Swiss Ninja being in the middle of the ocean, and he drops his waffles which sink into the depths of the ocean. Captain Str00del then yells at him in Leet, nearly driving Swiss Ninja crazy. Meanwhile, Sam, Kwiksilver, and Dancing Penguin get another lesson from SK. They are finally ready to ride the Mega Tsunami. When it arrives, Sam, Kwiksilver, and Dancing Penguin ride said wave, and see Swiss Ninja and Agent T being yelled at by the Captain. Swiss Ninja jumps onto the board while Agent T gets rammed, passing through Captain Str00del and falls upon the CP beach. Some penguins don't recognize him but then they do, Sam, Kwiksilver, Swiss Ninja, and Dancing Penguin are seen flying on the surfboard and they too land on the beach. Everyone then starts to party randomly and Shawn Karton arrives to congratulate them. The movie concludes with an insurance agent explaining to Sam Rudi that his insurance does not cover fire, and shows him the bill. Sam screams as Swiss Ninja comments, "It's good to be home.". Trivia *The DVD started appearing in stores as early as July 3rd, 2009. *During the surfing training, you can hear the second part of Surfing USA by The Beach Boys. *The song 'Do You Like Waffles", remixed by Volitare, is used when Captain Str00del first appears, as well as on the credits to this episode. *At the first second of the part showing Sam and crew on the wave, Explorer is inexplicably flying behind them with his propellor hat. *If one looks closely in the middle of the ocean, right after Captain Str00del drops his waffles, K310 can be seen scuba diving in the background. Reception The special pulled an average of 5.8 million viewers, and got a review of 6.7 of 10. Critics said that they were overcome with an overwhelming feeling of Deja-Vu while watching the tale, but added that the actors were magnificent, the plot was simple and easy to follow, and the yelling Str00del hilarious. See Also * Sam Rudi * Captain Str00del Category:Movies